Under the Stars
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: Sequel to 'In a Field of Flowers' It's the wedding! YUKIRU


**Author's Note: **Hey there readers! Sorry if you had to wait long for the last installment of the one-shots. I'm sorry but this is the last one, the big wedding day.

BTW, I don't know anything about Tohru's grandparents on her mom side except that they're rich…Actually, I don't even know if they're rich, but I'm making them rich.

Under the Star

--One-shot--

The day was sunny and warm with a gentle wind flowing by. The Tokyo University campus was crowded with students in black gowns and caps, a diploma in their hand and relatives. Flashes of appeared numerous times from cameras, trying to capture the event for all of them to remember.

"Yo, congrats Tohru! You too, Yuki!" Uo shouted from afar, waving her hand in the air to get the couple's attention.

"My, our dear Tohru is really growing up. First she got herself a boyfriend, then graduated high school, went off to college, found herself getting engaged, graduated college," Hana began, her voice cracking and getting a little sad.

"And tomorrow, she's getting married!" Uo bawled, hugging Tohru, who was now next to her.

"Yuki!" familiar voices shouted at him.

The silver hair man winced, knowing who they were. He reluctantly turned around to see a mob of his cousins and brother running towards him with mischievous, happy faces. Before he knew it, purple eyes were staring at the green grass, and a lot of weight was being added on his back.

"Yuki-kun!" The sound of Tohru's voice eased the pain for the rat a bit. "Are you alright?"

Yuki moaned something, but it wasn't audible.

"Huh?" Tohru asked, leaning down trying to hear him.

Yuki mumbled something else, but only his silver hair older brother heard.

"HAHA! Com'on dear little brother, loosen up a bit! But…I guess you'd only do that for Tohru, huh?" Ayame shouted and laughed like a maniac.

Yuki was going to retort that comment until he realized that he wasn't getting enough oxygen in his lungs. His face started turning pink, then red.

While this was happening, the gold-eyed man was still talking. "Fine, don't answer me, but I could always ask Tohru. And to think, we came all the way to Tokyo just to see your graduation and this is the thanks?"

"Hey Aaya, as much as I love hearing and wondering about how our dear Yuki and Tohru are doing, we might want to get off him. I don't think there'll be a wedding on Saturday but a funeral, and we don't want our flower to cry, now do we?" a black hair man said, pointing at Yuki's now blue face.

One by one, everyone who was on his back, jumped off and the rat rolled over to get some air.

"Tohru-kun! Congratulations!" the cheerful boar exclaimed, clinging onto Kyo. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Kagura whispered.

Tohru blushed and nodded her head. Everything was like a dream come true for her. She only wished her mom were here to see it all happen, but in someway, she was, not physically, but spiritually.

"And the whole theme is unusual but so romantic!" Kagura sighed, as she started to daydream about her future wedding.

"What do you expect from an unusual family?" a black and white hair young man commented.

"I guess that's true. Kyo, we have to make our wedding 100 times better than Yun-chan and Tohru-kun's!" Kagura commanded.

"Wah? Who said we were ever gonna get married?" Kyo shouted.

"WHAT? Are you saying you never want to get marry, especially to me?" The boar's natural calm, happy nature turned anger in a second. "Kyo, how could you say that after what we've been through?" Kagura's eyes now showed anger as she started beating his beloved Kyo up.

The orange cat started running away, but it was useless, he was good as dead. "I'm sorry, Kagura! I was just kidding! Of course we'll get marry and it'll be 1,000 times better than the d--- rat's!" he pleaded, shouting for his dear life.

"She's at it again," a voice Tohru could never forget whispered, sighing.

Tohru turned around to see that Yuki was fine except he looked a little wear, but he still looked handsome as ever.

"But you would never do that to me, right?" Yuki looked at her with caring purple orbs.

"Of course not Yuki-kun! I would never hurt you."

"I hope not, especially if we're getting marry in tomorrow," Yuki said. "Everything's ready, right?"

Tohru thought for a moment. "Sent out the invitations, reserved the place, ordered food, bridesmaid and best men, dresses and suits are ready, we've practiced a couple of times, priest…" she continued listing stuff out.

"With two families working on this, I think we have everything. I'm glad that your grandparents suggested the idea of the nightfall beach wedding," Yuki added.

"Actually, it was always Mom's dream. Grandpa told me how it was always her dream, but they wouldn't let her marry Dad so a smaller wedding had to take place."

"Oh, I didn't know," Yuki said apologetically once he saw her downhearted face.

"It's okay, but I'm sure Mom is happy that she'll see her daughter fill out her dream," Tohru stated cheerfully.

"Are you nervous," Yuki asked suddenly, "about tomorrow?" The two started walking together, holding hands, heading away from the group.

Tohru shyly nodded her head. She had been apprehensive about it since last week. Both families had worked so hard, spent so much money for the wedding, but what if she messed up and tripped down the aisle and ruin the dress? What would happen if the food didn't arrive onto or the priest suddenly died?

"That makes two of us." The rat benevolently squeezed her hand and the corners of his mouth went upward.

"Yuki, Tohru dear!" Both of them turned their attention to the owner of the voice. "We're so sorry that we're late!" Tohru's grandmother was dressed in her fine clothes with gold jewelry. Her old, worn face showed a hint of regret. Behind her was Tohru's grandfather and a few other relatives, a couple on her father's side.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Tohru ran up to them and hugged them. "It's fine. You came and that's the most important part."

"Well, actually we came to get you two for the final arrangements for tomorrow," her grandfather mumbled honestly, his face a little red from embarrassment.

"Oh…"

"Honey, don't lie to her like that." Her grandmother gently pushed her husband. "You know we wanted to be here, but the traffic was terrible. Look, we even brought a camera." She showed Tohru the small digital camera along with a camcorder she had brought along.

Tohru smiled and her other relatives soon arrived.

"Congratulations Tohru-chan!" her aunts, uncles, and cousins chimed in.

"We bought you presents too, but Gramps said not to bring it since we have to have a family dinner to celebrate the graduation and the last day you'll be a Honda," her cousin, Emi, added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yuki asked. "I'll go get the others, and we can head out to eat."

The whole family with Uo and Hana was big. Luckily, Tohru's grandmother had reserved four tables for them. Everyone partied until eleven because the next day was going to be hectic.

**XXXXX**

Today was the big, exciting day! Just like yesterday, the sky was clear, the sun high in the sky, making the tan colored sand warm. The bright rays of the sun were reflected on the blue ocean.

Four different color tents were placed on the beach. A pink and blue tent was placed on opposite ends, one for the women and one for the men. A huge purple tent was in the middle of the two tents for the reception afterwards. Inside and outside of the purple tent, chairs and tables were already set up. Matching plates and silverware were already there along with a vase of flower arrangements on each table. Food could be found in the fourth tent, waiting to be served.

"Wow, you look pretty, Onee-chan," Kisa exclaimed as she peeked into the tent. The tiger was wearing a pale yellow dress with matching shoes.

The young bride was wearing a long, white, sleeveless wedding dress with red outlined butterflies on the flowing bottom half of the dress. It was a tight dress that showed her curves and made only for her by Ayame. Her long brown hair was placed in a fancy bun with curls, and matching red butterflies were placed in her hair. She wore white high heels. Her fingernails and toenails were painted red with white butterflies. Little makeup was added on to her face.

"D--- right Tohru looks pretty." The blonde ex-Yankee was wearing a long, sleeveless light pink maid of honor dress. Ayame and Miine did the bridesmaid dresses and the groom's suit, etc.

"I agree, and you look nice yourself Uo, but I refuse to wear this." Hana held up her light pink maid of honor dress with disgust.

"Com'on Hanajima-chan!" Kagura begged, wearing an identical dress as Uo, but she was the bridesmaid. "It's not every day Tohru-kun gets marry!"

"Hanajima!" an annoying voice rang in the women's tent. Ayame and Miine appeared in a flash, trying to force Hana in her dress. The golden-eyed man had pink clips and shoes in his hands.

"Oh no," Hana grumbled, her waves were powering up. "Get away from me or feel the wrath of my waves!" she spat, using her foot to stop Ayame from coming any closer.

Both designers immediately stopped and tried to persuade her not to do so. "Now, now, you don't really mean that, do you, Hanajima?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Ayame lifted his jaw up to close his mouth.

"Hana-chan, please do it for me," Tohru pleaded, looking at the physic with her puppy dog face.

"Tohru-kun, you know I could never say no to you, especially with that face." Hana sighed in defeat. "I can't wait until this wedding is over."

Thankfully the fast duo was able to get Hana ready so quickly because the wedding was about to commence.

"Are all of the pretty young women ready?" the perverted Shigure said, sticking his head in the tent without asking, hoping to find some eye candy.

"You came just in time Gure-san! Everyone's finish!" Ayame replied. "Check out my latest masterpiece!"

The snake somehow grabbed Hana from across the room over to Shigure to show her in her light pink dress and shoes. Her black hair was up in a bun and little and very light make-up was put on because she threatened Ayame again.

"Hanajima, is that you?" the dog asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" Ayame inquired.

"This has to be my lucky day. My, my. If you dressed like that a few years ago, then…" Shigure began and paused because he felt a slight eerie feeling, screamed, and ran out of the girls' tent.

Taking his place, Tohru's grandmother entered and told them to get to their places because the wedding was going to begin.

The first song that the soon-to-be married couple picked out started to play, signaling for the ring bearer and flower girl to start walking down the long white plastic sheet. The two kids were both Sohmas that was related to Yuki.

The boy was wearing a black tuxedo with blue tie, a red rose pinned on him, and black loafers. The girl wore a pink frilly dress with matching shoes and pink rose pinned on her dress. She was happily dropping cherry blossom petals.

Next came Haru and Hana for best man and maid of honor but so were Ayame and Uo, who went next. Last were Kyo and Kagura for groomsman and bridesmaid.

Tohru felt butterflies in her stomach for soon it was her turn. She felt herself tightened her grip on the flowers she had in her hands. The brown hair young bride peeked to the area where she was going to get married, hiding behind the silver moveable plastic wall.

White chairs decorated with ribbons and flowers laid on the soft sand on both sides, but one had more than others because of the number of Sohmas invited. A white arc filled flowers was set behind the priest, barely touching the wet sand where the waves had pushed the water. In the back, the sun was setting, and the sky was purple, pink, and orange, fusing together, fading fast. She smiled when her eyes laid on her husband-to-be, but the music changed, making her realized it was her turn.

Slowly and nervously, Tohru walked down the aisle, naturally grinning her usual smile.

Yuki's purple eyes gazed at Tohru's beauty and unconsciously, his jaw dropped. It was Haru's cough that made him come back to reality and walked over to Tohru. "You look beautiful," he whispered so that only she could hear, and with that, the priest began.

Thirty minutes later, the sky was almost pitch black and the stars were beginning to appear, but the full moon already shone the dark blanket above.

"…Do you, Yuki Sohma, take Tohru Honda to be your wife through sickness and in health for rich or for poor?" the priest turned to Yuki and questioned.

"I do."

The priest turned to Tohru now. "Same thing for you Tohru, do you take Yuki Sohma to be your husband?"

"I do."

Looking back at the groom, he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The new husband and wife lips locked as they kissed for the first time as a married couple under the stars.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Sorry that the ending was bad and not the best, but I wrote the last third part sick and just really wanted to finish it so that way I wouldn't have to be stressed with it and finishing my Fruits Basket story at once.

So tell me what you guys think, whether good or bad! REVIEW!


End file.
